


Charicters

by legalizemavin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Purging, Self Harm, self hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legalizemavin/pseuds/legalizemavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Lindsay have the healthiest sick relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charicters

When I call myself fat I am always corrected  
‘Beautiful’ they say  
Because obviously I can’t be both

I love acting  
How I can morph myself into a new skin  
with no sales girl getting pissed because I need  
‘another size up’  
Its a one size fits all business

While I stutter and can't find my words  
blood runs from my mouth  
metallic and far too personal

Another person’s lines are smooth chocolate,  
sweet and refined  
No need to tuck inward because these words are not my own  
these words are for me  
my guilty pleasure  
stolen from book pages and pressed against my tongue  
ink leaving these imprint just long enough  
for me to sample

I prefer fantasies  
getting lost in the illusion of magic  
and talking animals  
A world where handsome men grow from trees  
like apples waiting to be plucked

but that's another girls part  
one with a single digit pants size  
because even as I freely immerse myself in flying children  
and with princesses born of fire,  
as I prance, a fairy in the wood  
I could never even for a moment dream  
that a man could choose to love me  
scripted or not

“Yo Lindsay you ready to go!” She heard her husband yell, they were late to some video game after party because she felt the need to put pen to paper. She stashed her notebook back into her purse and walked out of the bathroom, preening her hair like she had been working on herself the entire time.

“Sorry Michael, got a bit distracted.” She put on a fake smile but it was enough to placate her idiot for now, he wove an arm around her waist and planted a chaste kiss to her rosy cheek. Not noticing how she sucked herself in at the touch, every action she took in an attempt to make herself smaller.

“I love you.” He whispered into her ear as they climbed into the car. She put on her smile again and whispered it back.

Liar.


End file.
